clayfighterfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BrawlTheMan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ClayFighter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blob page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 02:47, September 15, 2011 Clearing things up. Neverhood266 here, just here to talk about a few things. For sources, I have the Sculptor's cut game which is were most of the information I gave along with a view videos on youtube. As you can see I've already started working on the Lady Liberty page, but before i continue, I'm gonna need a picture or two of her if thats not to much to ask. Just to let you know, Sumo Santa was not created by Dr. Kiln, I could probably get his bio down later. Neverhood266 15:05, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Neverhood266 Ideas for a game. Dear, BrawlYoshi: I've always been a fan of Clayfighter fan ever sice watching my brothers play C2 and Sculptor's cut. As I was growing up, I became more and more into it when it got to the point where I would sometimes imagine myself making another game with the people that made the series. My point is this, if given the oppurtunity to make a clayfighter of your own, what would it be like? You can answer in the form of answering these questions. 1. What would you call it and what console(s) would you put it on? 2. Who would be in it and if there are new characters, what would they be like? 3. As for the original characters, would there be any modifications you would put in them? 4. What would the plot of the game be and would it go on with the stories of the other games? 5. And finally, Would you add any gameplay elements and if so, would you explain? Oh and by the way, thanks for the quotes and the Lady Liberty picture. Neverhood266 21:09, October 17, 2011 (UTC)Neverhood266 Just a few suggestions. I've thought of a few suggestions on how to celebrate the 100 pags but I'd just want to see if your interested by them BrawlYoshi. At first I was thinking that maybe we could make a picture, celebrating this event but since I'm still new at this, I don't know how to make pictures on the internet. My second suggestion was to type down about some things that made this series enjoyable to us(and maybe the things that could've used some improvement) such as playing experiences, things about the series,etc. And the final one was that since the series in general was a parody of many fighting games(mainly street fighter and Mortal Kombat) we could list off things that remind us of either series(or both or any other fighting game) and/or think of a game were this series crossed paths with any of said series'. These are just suggestions BrawlYoshi but I'd like to see what you think of them. Neverhood266 02:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC)Neverhood Now its your turn, BrawlYoshi. When I was little, my brothers would come at our house for every weekend with a new game to play and at one point, one of the games they brought was C2: Judgement Clay and then some time later Clayfighter Sculptor's cut(this was back twhen Sculptor's cut was just a rental). When I first saw the series, I didn't give it much thought though I did like watching them play the games and I was interested in playing those games myself but I couldn't find a place where it had those games. After awhile I gave up on looking for them and it was a long time before I gave it attention until I started to see a few videos on youtube which re-sparked my admiration of the series again. I also began to look for the Sculptor's cut game again and after finding a flea market in the near by city, I finally found a copy of the game and spent the rest of the day playing it. Here are some of the things I liked about the series. 1. The lack of blood and gore: don't get me wrong I do enjoy the fatalities in the other games(even if some do disturb the heck out of me), but I like the idea of instead of blood, you have bits of of clay flying out especially in the 64 games with the spillits, which included stuff like food, weapons, etc(depending on the character). 2. The ability to knock the opponent to another area: This was introduced in 63 1/3 where if you do a certain move on a character near an entrance of some kind and the character will get knocked through the door and the fight would continue in the next room. I found that element of the series very interesting and that it made the game much more for exploring. 3. The voice-acting: Another thing I liked about the 64 games was the dialogue and the voices each of the characters got. Many of my favourite VAs did some voicing in it which made those games almost feel like a claymation cartoon. 15:29, November 1, 2011 (UTC)Neverhood After your turn BrawlYoshi, were gonna list our favourite moves/claytalities. Though I still love the clayfighter, there were a few things that bugged me to this day. Here is a list of them. 1. The winning quotes from the opponents: Now, its not that I don`t find them annoying(except for the Zappa Boyz since the only thing they say for dialogue was "Get off our island!"), its just that in C2 and Sculptor`s cut, the only time these quotes ever came up was when you lose to your opponent. Every time you lose, you get to a screen where the game asks if you want to continue, there the guy that beated you will give you a snarky comment. It would`ve been nice if there was a similiar screen were your character would say their comment when they won like in the street fighter series. 2. The move combinations: Another thing I find frusturating is that they never teach you how to perform the button patterns for the moves, there are some that I can`t even pull off. Especially the claytalities, I try to do the claytalilty but usually I have problems with either the distance or the right kind of buttons to press to activate it. The training mode in Call of Putty doesn`t sound that bad, and it would be nice to have a way to know how to pull off the moves properly. 3. The way the games seem rushed: Starting with Judgement Clay, it always seemed that the games always came out rushed. From C2 which lacked background animation and the throw/hold moves, to 63 1/3 which was missing characters that were planned and not much of a backstory. Even Sculptor's cut had this problem, the combo system got omitted and even High Five was unfinished. And apparently old habits die hard as they are still hoding back Call of Putty on us. Can't wait to see the things you think should get improved, BrawlYoshi. 22:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC)Neverhood. I'm terribly sorry for my delay, I'll try to respond faster. Sorry, sorry, I've been occupied with a lot of stuff lately, school work and problems with my computer. Okay here are my top 5 favourite claytalities. 5. The Zappa Boys' Power Attack(Thats just what I call it): Its like their super move which makes them attack by jumping the opponent in a dust ball of violence only this starts with the Boyz standing next to the victim and the attack longer then the power dive. This goes on until there is nothing left of the enemy and they look to the screen and shout "Ta-da!" 4. Ickybod Clay"s "Let's party!": Where Icky lifts his opponent up while shouting 'Let's party" and a bunch of small explosions go off on the loser while icky watches in delight. Then the clayfighter vanishes from the sight as icky shouts "Icky always wins!" 3. Taffy's Gumball smack/shoot: This one has two versions of it. Taffy will smack the enemy senseless until they turn into a gumball and depending on which button combination you use, he'll either let the gumball drop or suck it into his mouth, spit it at a 90 degree angle and blast it with his pistol making it raining spillits. 2. Houngan's Hands of the dead: Here, Houngan will try to do his hands of the dead spell. The first few times don't work out(first time nothing happens, second time the hands go after him)but eventually he gets a giant zombie hand to reach out from the ground, grab the loser and eats him/her. 1. Sumo Santa's Atomic Drop: S.S. jumps up into the air growling "Santa's gonna sit on your lap" and lands on the fighter, butt first. After readjusting himself, Santa after shouting "I don't think so fruitcake!", he bends down and lets out a mighty fart, with spillits flying out of him XD. After your turn BrawlYoshi, will go through our favourite music from the series. Both the original, C2 and the N64 games. Here are my favourite bgms from all three of the games. From the original Clayfighter, there is: *1. Helga's theme: In my opinion, one of the most epic sounding of all the themes in the first game especially in the snes version. Helga herself may not have been that popular,but the music in her stage was my favourite. *2. Bad Mr. Frosty's theme: What I love about the music in Fort Frosty is how misleading it is. Its is so calm, happy and playful, a great contrast to the character its supposedly repreasenting XD. *Blue Suede Goo's theme: Mainly how upbeat, catchy and enjoyful. This song is another one that I would just listen to on the videos on youtube. The stage itself(tournament edition), not so much9Giant Elvis head creeps me out). Next come the songs from C2: Judgement Clay, these were tough to decide: *Nanaman's theme: I like the tropic rythem in this stage, its the only theme not to just have percussion and such. *Blob's theme: I just like the music plain as that, it does kinda go with the attacked city/panic theme more or less. *Hoppy's theme: This one as well for reasons that aren't very descriptive. It goes well with the background considering its rythem. And finally, 63 1/3/Sculptor's cut: *Tribal Tower's theme: The Zappa Boys song. Its deep melody, jungle music can really add the enthuesiasuem to the fight. I found a more epic version of the song at google under the title Houngan Vocal. *Camp Claytastrophie/Hanger/Outhouse theme: The best part would be the marching fanfare in the beginning and the rest is also good. This is a great theme for T.Hoppy and Lady Liberty. *Freezing Fortress' theme: One of the imposing songs in the entire series. This one fits Frosty the best and with the equally ominous ice castle the stage is named on. And after your turn BrawlYoshi, will do the final list: The stages themselves! Oh and the thing is, I don't have 63 1/3 just Sculptor's cut so I don't know how to do those combos. I would try to find on how to activate them but its gonna take a bit. The final list, your turn know BrawlYoshi. Here is the last list, The Stages themselves(Sorry it took so long, I had trouble picking which one): SNES/GENESIS: *Tiny's stage: The original one, one of the most epic of them all with the lions and statues in the background. Though I've noticed that while the stage is depicted with cloudy blue sky, the rest of the game is depicted in the dark so the bright colours are a nice touch. His stages in TE however are basically meh. *Helga's stage: Another great looking one and it was hard to choose either the original Opera stage, or the TE one. And since it has one of the greatest themes in the entire series(see my list of music) that just makes it more fun. *Ickybod Clay's stage: The original one went well with the haunted theme with the gargoyles, cobwebs and the staircase to the pitch black. THe TE one was okay as well. SNES: *Mudville Gardens: Once you get used to the frightening crowd in the background, Kangoo's stage becomes one of the most interesting stage out of them all, including the audience members that are caricatures of certain real-life people. *The Crib: Googoo's stage is also quite humourous with the hip-hop babies in the background with the toy store and the "Babies in da hood" on the wall. I kinda believe that the theme here fits in with the "gangsta" theme. *Mount Mushmore: It was nice of the developers to acknowledge the characters from the first game that didn't show up, though it would've been nicer if they actually showed themselves but what can you do? N64 *Backwash Bay: A very imposing location, you have a dark and dense jungle under heavy rain, with a battle on a small rope bridge, the music also gives that creepy vibe as well as that head statue with the moving fingers. *Tribal Tower: A battle taken place on the top of the island, surrounded by totem poles making funny faces and the life-or-death feeling you get when you hear the music makes this stage one of the most exciting. *Tureen Toilet: A battle on a giant toilet with some light rain, need i say more? Fact: In early development, this stage was originally called The Men's room. Fact 2: There was also a rumoured stage claytality which involved knocking their opponent into the toilet and then flush um down the drain. Now Brawlyoshi, know its your turn to make your stage list. My ideas for a Clayfighter 4 It took a while but hear is my idea for a Clayfighter 4: 1. The name of the game is called Clayfighter: Live Free Or Dry Hard and it would be for the Wii U and the Nintendo 3DS and mabye for the XBOX 360. 2. There are a total of 35 characters which are made up of all the characters from the original, Judgement Clay(only two of the clones appear physically), 63 1/3/Sculptor's cut and the two rejected characters along with 7 to 8 new characters I made up. The new characters include: Fanny Bright(Sumo santa's rebellious, cyromaniacal daughter who has an obsessive crush on Frosty), Venus(a plant monster created by Dr. Kiln has a habit of constantly giggling like Beavis and Butthead and salvates purple, acidic ooze) and Miss Kitty(Kiln's pet cat who like her on-off boyfriend Lockjaw Pooch, was also mutated by the meteorite and willfully serves her master just like her canine counterpart). Dolly(a possessed, ghoulish doll who is in a fling with Ickybod Clay), Mama Raven(A magic user much like Houngan but she uses a different type of magic and carries a rubber snake with her), President Sculptasaur(Think Riptor from Killer Instinct with the mind of a sinister politician and was Kiln's former second-in-command). Finally comes the new guest character who depending on whether your playing on the console who is Clayton(The protagonist from the Interplay game Claymates but now older) or the handheld who is Klayman(The hero from the Neverhood and Skullmonkeys game). 3. Many of the original characters would have a few updated looks like Blob would look much like his C2 appearence but rertains some of his N64 goofiness while Bonker looks like his N64 incarnation but is now a bit more of a mixture betwwen his two personalilties. Some characters like N.Boss were given a much needed revamp as well as others like the evil clones Ice and Slyck now known as Bad Mr. Ice and The Slyck respectively. Every fighter has an alternate costume and some would resemble other characters like Bonker's other outfit looks almost like his original outfit while Octohead, Nanaman and Googoo's make them look like their evil clones. The guest characters also return like Earthworm Jim and Boogerman. 4. The story takes place a few years after the Claymodo island wars and with Dr. Kiln presumed dead, the good guys(Bad Mr. Frosty(leader), Blob, Fanny Bright(newcomer), Taffy, T-Hoppy, Octohead, Nanaman, Kangoo and Lady Liberty) and bad guys(Bonker, Ickybod Clay, Helga, Houngan, Venus(new monster), Dolly(new monster), Lockjaw pooch, the Zappa Yow Yow Boyz and Miss Kitty(newcomer) all went there seperate ways. One day the opening of a new "Clayland" has gotten the people of Mudville interested but Frosty who has gone to a self-searching to further ease his hot-headedness is suspicious of the park. Sure enough, the park was being run by President Sculptasaur, Dr. Kiln's former right hand err... dinosaur (who was still bitter over the doc abandoning him when the police were after them) who was planning something sinister. Houngan who saw Sculptasaur as an obstacle to his own plan for world domination and through the persuasion of Kiln's pets, he bagan to revive his former master who he had in a comatose state. It was during the day of the opening, just Frosty reunited with his friends and Kiln's former minions arrived with Houngan's invitation, Sculptasaur put his plan into motion and locked down the entire park and though most of everyone got out, the good guys, bad guys and other patrons now have to find Sculptasaur and escape with their lives. Each character has his or her own story that ties into the main plot like Earthworm Jim has become a washed-up superhero but when he learns of Frosty's gang sighted he wants to help his old allies and restore his hero image. 5. There are two different types of gameplay, there's 2.5D which makes the game play like the street fighter games or certain Mortal Kombat games while 3D has it play like Killer Instinct, Soul Caliber or Tekken games as well as five difficulty types(Cookie, Easy Squeezie, Normal, Whoa Dude & Psycho). Each character has three different types of punches and kicks along with a few variations, eight special moves, three super moves, two insane combos and four claytalities each one unique and interesting. Game modes include: Arcade, Fist Fight, Training, 2-Player, Tournament, Records and Options. In Arcade mode, Before battling President Sculptasaur, each character has two different rival battles one that will play just before the final battle(ex: Bad Mr. Frosty's second last battle will be against either Sumo Santa or Bad Mr. Ice). This game would also have cool claymated cutscenes like the ones Skullmonkeys had with with everyone that voiced in the N64 games reprising their roles as well as more voices for everyone else as well. Whew, this took a lot of time for me but I hope you like my ideas and would like to know what you think of them. I also have my own stories for each and every character if you want to hear them. Bonker is supposed to be next and happy holidays! I've been having problems with the blog post, everytime I try to post up my next story it says there has been an error and deletes all my work. Until I can find a way to stop that I'll have to work with alternatives(By the way, my birthday is coming up soon:) (voiced by: Jeff Bennett)When the meteor "Big Bessie" crash landed in the circus Playland, the mutagenic goo from the meteorite started to spill and spread all over the place with some of it got on a rock themed attraction featuring stuff a certain rock legend. Named after the colour of the goo around him and a song he heard, Blue Suede Goo entered the King of the circus tournament mainly to find something to do shortly after realizing what's going on around him(Clayfighter 1). He developed an intense rivalry with Helga from the opera themed area but everyone had to put their differences aside when the sinister N.Boss confronted them all to a brutal battle which resulted in all the clayfighters defeating him and sealing him away. Everyone went their seperate ways to do their own thing like, BSG went on to introduce a new style of fighting and dancing with songs like "Pound Dog" and "Jailhouse Muck" until he suddenly disappeared for no reason but there have been a handful of reports of him seen in grocery stores across the nation. Even though he disappeared without a trace, Blue Suede Goo's music and fighting style became so popular that it even managed to get to Claydonia where it soon gained a cult following with impersonaters of the impersonater lead by someone who claims to be the son of the original Blue Suede Goo(BSGJR.). He was present during the opening of the Clayland amusement park to learn more of the supposed father's roots when the lock down took place which was when BSGJR. saw this as the chance to fill in his "father's" footsteps and save the day. It is still a mystery whether or not this guy is the son of the original Blue Suede Goo. So again, what do you think of this story entry and do you know what I can to do with my blog problems? 00:42, December 30, 2011 (UTC)Neverhood266 Heyyyy, Neverhood is back Hi Brawl its me Neverhood. I know its been years since we've last typed to each other, but if can get this, will let me know. What do you think about the potential new clayfighter game coming soon? It's good to see you again Neverhood. I've become a part of a more populated wiki, the Mugen Database. God, I was in high school since I last edited this wiki. The memories. I'm in College now, and am hoping to get a career in game development. My laptop got busted yesterday, so I might not be able to talk much, but do you have a skype account I can contact you with? Sadly, I doubt a new Clayfighter is going to happen. Call of Putty STILL hasn't come out yet. One more thing, Could you sign before you leave a message and use a header? You... you killed my Daffy... (talk) 05:50, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Brawl, hopefully you actually get this message because I have an important question for you. Way way WAY back in 2012 you edited the Zappa Yow Yow Boyz page and added a Dailymotion video that contained footage of their claytalities. The way I understand it, the video must have shown at the very least the two kettle drop claytalities (D, D, D, LP and D,D,D,D LP respectively), a torso kick claytality (evident from the thumbnail of the video), and a fourth one involving the dustcloud animation that I only just found out about from looking at your talk page. Unfortunately, the original video has been taken down and no one updated the claytality list with the new claytalities. Do you happen to have a copy of the video or at the very least, can you tell me anything else you remember from it? I would like to 1) see them 2) figure out how to do them and 3) share that information with the world (at least those who still care). This game still holds many mysteries and I intend to uncover them. If the internet only documented one of their claytalities when there were as many as four, then who knows, maybe High Five has a claytality after all! Thank you in advance for your help Brawl! OracleOfCourage (talk) 05:27, April 10, 2018 (UTC)OracleOfCourage